The Private Fire
by RichOnyx
Summary: Pan goes into heat unexpectedly, and Gohan has to figure out what to do. PWP smut. Just crept into my head. P/Gh. M/F, Lemon, Inc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**The Private Fire**

Pan goes into heat unexpectedly, and Gohan has to figure out what to do. PWP smut. Just crept into my head.

A/N: I like unusual pairings, and this is one. P/Gh. Incest involved, so don't read if you don't like. This will be short—about two chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or anyone else for that matter…

***

A low growl escaped his throat. He had told her not to wear those jeans. She never listened to him anymore. Gone was the sweet girl that used to wrap her arms around his legs for attention. Gone was the bright smile she reserved only for him. Now she was an increasingly reserved and somewhat sullen teenager who trained incessantly and studied for fun.

But even with the mood swings, she was still Pan.

Still his little girl.

"Pan, will you go inside and change please? How many times do I have to talk to you about those ridiculous jeans?"

Pan snorted at her father and stomped inside. Since she had been getting older, he was becoming more of an annoyance, constantly telling her what she could and couldn't do. Shoot, it wasn't like she needed to worry about anything. Her grandfather was the strongest fighter in the world, and she could do her own Kamehama attacks if she needed to. And that was all besides the fact that as a demi-Saiyan, she was stronger than everyone else on the planet save for other demi-Saiyans and the last two Saiyan men in existence, Goku and Vegeta. She was stronger than everyone except them and…her father.

Gohan sighed heavily as she went inside. Vegeta had told him that puberty was rough, and that Saiyan puberty in particular was none too easy. For some reason, he didn't remember puberty being that rough on him, but then again, her spent most of it far away from civilization with a giant green Namek who couldn't get upset if you literally sat there and broke his antenna. OK, that was a bit far, but not by much.

But it seemed to be the War of the Worlds in his house, with he and Videl on one side and Pan on the other. Or more accurately, Videl on one side, Pan on the other, and he as the referee.

"Is this any better?"

Pan had quickly escaped to her room and came back with a pair of long jeans covering her legs. They were tight and low, showing off the curve of her flat belly and the sculpted hips and thighs that she had gained over the past year. Gohan noticed that at some time in the recent past his little girl had grown into a woman, and he was the last to know… Pan cleared her throat and Gohan snapped out of his reverie. How long had he been staring at her?

"No Pan, those jeans are too tight. Don't you have anything else?"

"No, for Kami's sake! If I did, I would have put it on so that I wouldn't have to sit here arguing with you!"

Gohan winced at her tone even as he noticed the way her chest heaved in indignation. She wasn't yet as top-heavy as Videl, but he could tell that she was on her way. The firm globes of her pert breasts strained against her top and he could make out the outline of firm nipples through the flimsy material.

"Pan…"

Pan wanted out of the house and she wanted it now. To hell with all of these rules! She had felt hot and smothered all day, and her body ached for reasons that were completely beyond her since she han't trained at all for the past day or so. In fact, she was supposed to go and cajole Trunks into training with her today, if her idiot of a father would just MOVE!

Pan sighed heavily. She didn't really mean all of that—it was just…whatever she was going through. She had started to go through this beginning sometime last year, and at first she thought she was sick. So she had kept it to herself and tried to just tough it out. But each month it got worse until she finally broke down and told Bra about it. Bra had told her that she had had the same feelings too until…until she had sex. And although she wouldn't tell her who it was with, since the guy was still alive and well, she figured it had to be one of their close-knit group. It wouldn't be Grandpa—he was just too…something or other…to do that with Bra. Goten? Possibly, but she didn't think that he would be able to look Vegeta in the eye if he did. She knew it wasn't her father, since he was in the house with her whenever Bra was in heat, which only left Trunks and Vegeta as possible candidates. And considering how possessive Vegeta was of her…

"I suppose you look OK. I'll see you later, honey."

Gohan placed a sweet kiss on Pan's forehead that shot electricity throughout her body. She probably shouldn't think of her father in that way, and the human part of her squealed in disgust. But the Saiyan part…the Saiyan part drank in the smooth ripple of muscles in her father's chest, his taut abs, his bulging muscles…other bulging things…

Gohan's voice trailed off as a part of him kicked in to overdrive. He was close enough to Pan to get a good whiff of her scent—fresh and clean like a mountain stream in the middle of spring. But it was the musky undercurrent that caught him…

_Oh my God, Pan's in heat!_

"Well, OK Dad. See you after school!"

Pan forced a smile on her face and turned to leave. Her father's musk had bled into her consciousness and was clouding her brain. Best for her to get away while she still could.

She sighed as she started her short flight to school. This was going to be a long day…

***

What was he going to do? Could he trust leaving her at Capsule Corp? While he trusted Bulma and her science, he certainly didn't trust the two lusty Saiyan men that she was surrounded by. He didn't trust that one of them wouldn't happen to "accidentally" get locked in the same room as his precious little girl and begin doing unspeakable things…

Gohan growled low in his throat, eliciting a startled gasp from the whispy college student who had come up to him after class for some extra help. She had a crush on him, as did most of his female students. Normally, he would have been flattered and tried his best to "help" her with her homework as she stared at him aimlessly, but today he was flushed, tired, and worried to death that the other Saiyan men would pick up on the scent of his innocent daughter before the moon rose that night.

"Yes, well what is it?!" He snapped, nearly causing the girl to urinate on herself.

"I-I just w-wanted to ask if you could spare a m-moment to talk about next week's h-homework, if you d-don't mind Professor Son…"

He was really very sorry that he had scared the girl so thoroughly, but today of all days, he didn't have time for the nonsense.

"Not right now. Come to my office hours if you have questions."

Gohan didn't even wait for her response as he gathered his belongings in two strong arms and abruptly left the classroom. His class ended at 1:10, giving him two hours before Pan got home. Only two hours to figure out what he was going to do and plan and prepare.

***


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Without further ado…

**Chpt 2: Stoked passion**

***

It was perfect. Pan would stay with her grandparents. It was plausible. OK, so it was a school night, but they would understand, his mother being married to a full-blooded Saiyan and all. And he was quite certain that his father had a little bit better control over himself than to fuck his own granddaughter. Considering how much time they spent together alone hunting dragonballs and other adventure, Goku may even be immune to Pan's scent, which would be an added bonus to everything. That, and he'd kill both Vegeta and Trunks if they even thought about touching his precious chibi.

So that settled it. Gohan began preparing dinner, humming to himself in happiness as the solution to his problem waved happily in the air. _All she has to do is come home, she'll eat, and then she'll be on her way…_

Videl wouldn't be home tonight—she generally spent the full moon with 18, saying that Gohan got enough sex already, and that being fucked until she was raw just was not her idea of fun. He couldn't blame her, really. Even when he was exerting control, he had on several occasions pounded his wife into unconsciousness and one time broke her ribs when he got a little too enthusiastic. And it was impossible to speak with him during the full moon—not a shred of humanity existed as he heard the animalistic whoosh of blood pound through his ears. During the nights of the full moon, Gohan was not one to be played with. He knew that he could quite literally fuck his own mother…

Gohan frowned, looking at the time. Everything was set and ready—he had dinner all prepared, but it was 4:00 and Pan still hadn't gotten home yet.

One thing he didn't prepare for—the mind of a sixteen year old girl.

Three hours later, Gohan heard the sound of a car door closing as Pan climbed out and said goodbye to her mystery friend. She hadn't meant to stay out so long, but her notes from last week's bio class were dismal, and she needed to understand what the heck was going on in the class before their final next week. She could have asked her dad, but considering how things were going for them at that moment, she decided it would be safer for her to just ask a classmate. A certain very handsome classmate. Pan blushed slightly as she neared the front door, thinking about how close they had sat in the library, him nearly breathing down her neck as he explained the principles of osmosis. The light tingling that she had been feeling all day turned into an all-out fire and she had to physically bite her lip to keep from jumping on the hapless boy and ravishing him right there on the desk. But then he moved away, and as quickly as the sensation came, it passed, leaving her a confused and slightly dizzy mess. But he had been very nice and asked her out on a date as he dropped her home, shyly kissing her on the cheek as she got out of his car. Pan flushed from thinking about it.

_Maybe I'll get my first boyfriend…_

Pan turned the knob to their humble townhouse and walked inside. The house was dark and foreboding, and for a moment Pan felt the chill of fear skate down her back. There was not a sound or light that emanated from anywhere, clothing the place in a dark shroud of darkened silence. She briefly registered her dinner sitting on the table, cold and untouched where her father had left it. A groan escaped her lips as she slunk down a little. _I'm really being a brat…look at all the trouble he went through for me…_

"Dad?"

Tonight was the night of the full moon, and Pan knew the routine. Mom would be home in the morning, she would go upstairs to watch tv, and Dad would be sealed in his room all night, trying to muffle his groans as he pleasured himself into oblivion. Pan had often felt very sorry for Gohan on those occasions. Although she didn't want to hear her mother's cries of pain any more than her father's animal cries of need, he seemed so…lonely, so vulnerable on those nights when her mother wasn't there and he needed her most. For more than once in her life, Pan found herself wishing that her mother was Saiyan and would be able to withstand full-on Saiyan lust…

Pan dropped her schoolbag on the couch and scooted over to the kitchen to heat up her food and grab something to drink from the refrigerator. She needed to hurry herself, because she had a feeling that starting today she would need to be locked in her own room handling her own "problems" as discreetly as possible.

She was halfway to the kitchen table when she stopped, every nerve in her body clamping still as marble as she registered heavy breathing coming from somewhere…

"…dad?…"

Somewhere, the human part of Gohan registered his daughter's voice and made to soothe the now frightened child, but that part was rapidly receding as the beast inside him saw a smooth Saiyan woman in her prime stretched out like a cat in front of his hungry gaze. He was too far gone for his plan to work—normally at this time he would be saying his goodbyes to his wife and making his way upstairs to seal himself in his room. Actually, he had sealed himself in his room, but the seven pits of hell couldn't keep him away when he caught the delectable scent of a Saiyan woman in heat. Then he had torn out of his bed so fast, it was almost as if he had used his father's Instant Transmission technique to stand in the living room, stalking his prey.

"…d-daddy?…"

A low, feral growl hit Pan in her heart as she realized that her father was indeed there, and that he was…hunting her. Pan had seen this once on the Discovery channel where the baby gazelle were tense and knew that something was dreadfully wrong, but they didn't know what until they were pounced upon by the skillful lioness. Then their small family went down a gazelle and Pan had bawled her eyes out onto her father's shoulder about the injustice of it all…the same father who was now looking like he was the lion and she was the gazelle…

_OK Pan, get it together, you can do this…_

"…Dad, I'm s-sorry I'm late…I, um, got caught up studying…I'm just going to grab my food and eat upstairs…you don't have to worry about me…I'll be fine…"

Pan made a slow step towards her food and then wished she hadn't.

Thick, muscled arms were around her in an instant, the hot, heavy scent of musk enveloping her as her father held her in a crushing embrace flush against his chest. He was growling possessively and Pan quaked—she had never heard him make those sounds before.

"…DADDY!…"

Gohan didn't respond, but sank his fangs deep into the column of flesh at Pan's neck. She screamed in shock more than in pain, but began powering up and kicking the being behind her. Gohan sank his fangs lower, nicking bone, and Pan powered down, defeated. _He didn't even have to power up to beat me_, she thought miserably.

Gohan screamed silently in contentment as he lapped up the ruby drops from the wound he had created. Instinct told him to hunt, capture, and mark, and the female had done well to give chase, fight, and submit. She was a good and proper bitch and he would enjoy this immensely.

Between the blood loss and the effects of her own heat Pan began to feel both light-headed and lethargic at once.

This is wrong, she though muzzily as she turned slowly in her captor's arms to grab needy lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He tasted like cinnamon—dark and bitter, but alluring just the same. The cinnamon of hot cocoa and warmth. The cinnamon of bark and bite. Pan's legs wrapped around Gohan, hugging him close as his body responded to her touch, flexing and engulfing her in a crushing embrace. Their tongues dueled restlessly—his seeking dominance and hers curving in submission. Whether instinctive or not, they belonged together—the curves of his chest and the arch of her back working in complete synchrony like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"…Gohan…"

Gohan's hard chest, exposed in his open shirt, pressed again against Pan's hardened nipples and she gazed with awe and wonder at the tanned flesh that opened to her vision. She traced a bulging pectoral with the pad of her thumb, eliciting a low growl from the man before her, before she firmly grabbed the shirt and ripped it cleanly in two.

There were no words to say—the female had taken the lead and now a thoroughly lust-driven Gohan would reestablish his role. Snarling with rage, he made quick work of the tank top and jeans, ripping them to careless shreds that were cast over the living room sofa. Her signature head tie went next, as did the socks and shoes as he scooped her into a single arm to wrest her remaining garments off of the supple flesh he desperately desired.

"…ummm…"

Her moan of desire was sending him over the edge, and their bodies and lips crashed in heat and passion as the moon reached its crest in the sky. His pants were irritating him, and in a surprising display of control, he incinerated them with a simple ki blast. Now it was Pan's turn to growl.

He was there. Naked and hungry.

And she was waiting.

Taking in the smooth oceans of muscle and the bronzed skin, Pan subconsciously rubbed her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

_Bra…panties…off..them…now…_

At least, that's what floated in her mind as she watched her father advance, a wild, almost evil light glow in his eyes as a smirk slowly rose on his face…a very Vegeta-like smirk…

She growled reflexively, her body rising in the air even as her arousal grew—not knowing what she was doing, but not caring anyway.

Chase. Fight. Submit.

The chase was on.

Pan broke, whirling round the kitchen and straight upstairs, Gohan heavy on her heels. She could smell fresh air…from where? Her nose took her in the direction of her room and she flew clear outside and into the waiting night, nearly falling from the sky from the intense burning that claimed her as the moonlight hit her skin. Gohan caught her, openly growling and nipping her mark with his teeth in reprimand as he scouted a suitable location and lowered her on the soft grass of a smooth clearing. No sooner had her back touched the ground than she let go a large ki blast, throwing him to the other end of the field and he retaliated with a controlled ki lash that smacked her directly between the eyes.

The world twirled crazily as he rounded on her and she let loose a hard right hook that caught him squarely in the face. He only smiled, that prince-like smirk back on his face, and she punched again, harder. Crossing his arms in defiance, Pan hit him again, and again, and again, until she realized that she would never be able to so much as dent him and leaned heavily into his chest in tired submission.

Gohan howled in triumph and pain—the moon was slowly climbing to its zenith and his need was present and acute, pressing painfully into the air rather into the warm body before him. No longer able to restrain himself with games and foreplay, the Saiyan abruptly swept Pan's leg's from underneath her and pinned her with his body, yanking her bra and panties up and away from her trembling flesh.

"_**Mine…**_"

She felt, rather than heard his claim, her body trembling from the dark undercurrents of his voice and the rough leather sound of his native tongue. Pan arched hesitantly into Gohan's heat as he lavished her neck and chest with small bites and kisses, causing her to explode in indescribable waves of ecstasy that looped and spiraled in tight circles in her body. She needed…something…and she knew that the heavy flesh between her father's legs would get her there.

"**MORE!**"

She screamed in desire, not caring that she sounded like a plaintive child, or worse, like a disobedient pet, which both irritated and soothed the lust driven Saiyan above her.

The sound of her piercing voice, her unstated challenge was the last straw for the beast within Gohan. With a sharp, angry movement, the demi-Saiyan wrenched Pan's thighs apart and powered up as he drove straight into her tight, virginal body.

"AAAAAA!"

For a second, the human side of Pan wrenched forward in pain wanting to go away and hide from the white-hot agony that coursed through her. Dammit, if she had known it would be this painful…

But…

She was half-Saiyan, too.

_Alright girlie…time for the real woman to take charge…_

Pan gleefully let her beast take control of the situation as Gohan rammed into her body at SS1 and slowly increased to SS2 in his bliss. Her screams turned to moans, and then finally melted into snarls as she locked her legs over his hips and pulled in deep, catching Gohan off balance. Pan powered up herself, actually surpassing him as she flipped their golden forms over, pinning him with solid thighs and began to ride him into oblivion.

"urgh!"

Gohan couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the wildcat on top of him with the swirling golden mass of tresses flexed her inner muscles and pinned him with solid thighs.

_No! I am dominant!_

But she had other plans as he felt himself crest with her wild bucking and spill violently, scalding Pan's insides with hot, sticky seed. But he was back within moments, flipping her onto her hands and knees and entering her sharply to ram her mercilessly from behind until she could only pant for breath, and he felt her inner muscles clench and seize on his turgid manhood. Gohan didn't give her time to rest as he pulled out of her slowly and rubbed her clitoris in smooth, deep circles to enter the higher hole, holding her still as he rocked forward slowly and gently at first and then roughly and violently to her screams of pain and pleasure.

The eldest Son was harder and lasted longer than he ever had in his life, and he would look back on the night and only guess that it was the female pheromone that Pan emitted that had him act that way. Either way, they rutted in a lust-filled haze until the moon was only a faded reminder of the night and the sun peeked over the treetops on their two sweaty, essence and fluid-covered bodies.

Pan rested comfortably beside her father, one leg thrown carelessly between his and an arm grazing his chest. That was…_**incredible…**_She wouldn't be able to walk—at least not for a few hours. Gohan, for his part, felt as if he had been through a battle with Buu in close quarters, his body covered with welts and scratches from Pan's passion all night. There was no way he'd be able to explain all of this to Videl, which meant that he was going to need a cover story…and more than a little help from the place he liked it least—the Prince of all Saiyans.

Pan stirred, the motion tickling his loins. _Damn, I thought this would be over by now…_

"Dad…you bit me…"

Gohan sighed. He knew. This would complicate things.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are part of me from now on."

"Wasn't I part of you before?"

"Not in that way."

Pan blushed slightly as comprehension dawned on her.

"But then how come Mom doesn't have a bite mark on her?"

"Because I never bit your mom, Pan."

"Why not?"

"I don't…really know. I love her, but it didn't seem right…I guess I was waiting for you…"

Pan went silent at that, trying to understand what would happen next.

"I'll tell you what will happen next. You will go to school and go to college and you will cover up that mark while you do it. Nothing can happen right now. You're too young for anything to happen even if you wanted it to…"

"Oh…" Pan couldn't help the led weight that dropped in her stomach as he said those words. _Even if__**she**__wanted them to…_

"…or if I wanted it to…"

_Wait? Did he just read my mind?_

Gohan smirked, deciding that this crazy night might have had more that just a few perks in terms of understanding the psyche of a teenage girl. Now he could safely keep an eye on his daughter—at least for the next few years until he could figure out what to do. She was his mate—period and end of discussion. But he would need time for the legal issues, the property issues, the moving to a new city and town so that they could live in peace. Gohan shifted closer to Pan's gentle warmth, wrapping strong arms around her frail frame. He needed time to plan things just right for when he and Pan could finally truly be together. But until then, he would cherish these stolen moments under the moonlit night.

Pan stirred again, and he could feel his length harden in response. She moaned as he entered her, still hot and ready for her tight body. Yes, his decision was made. He would cherish these moments and make it a point to stroke and flame and tease his woman to untold heights of bliss under the midnight sky with his soft kisses, molten sighs, and gentle caresses that would forever stoke their own hushed and private fire.

***

A/N: OK, that's it! I have Vegeta and Trunks running amok in my mind, so it's up to you guys. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know if I should continue with a true Saiyan soap opera (for a few chappies, anyway). Thanks for reading!


End file.
